Isilmë Aranel, Calad od Estel
by kiwipineapple43
Summary: She is the light of hope, which can shine in even the darkest of places. After defeating Queen Metalia, Usagi finds herself in Middle Earth with no belongings, no clue and no memory of her past. She tags along on a quest to reclaim a homeland, and once caught up in this adventure of a lifetime she will discover her purpose in Middle Earth.
1. Prologue

**A/N - So, I am a huge fan of Sailor Moon, both the Japanese Anime and the Manga. I'm also a fan of the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings series, written by JRR Tolkein and adapted so well for the big screen by Peter Jackson.**

**I couldn't find many crossovers with these two categories, so thought I would give it a go. I've been meaning to do a story for LOTR, but thought I would try my hand at this first. For those who have seen both Hobbit movies, I started writing this after the first one came out, and then forgot about it. I found it recently and thought I might continue it. This first chapter is just a prologue to kick things off, but I have the next two chapters written out - from what I had before. It begins with an Unexpected Journey, and will go through to the Desolation of Smaug and beyond. I realise that's a lot to get through, but once things are set up hopefully the story will move along at a good pace. This will be set after the Series One finale of Sailor Moon Classic, where Usagi battles Metalia and dies... it will be different from the one in the Anime, slightly but hope you will all still like it. There will be romance, but it will be eventual, until then there will be plenty of action and drama as seen in the movies. The title roughly or hopefully translates as Moonlight Princess, Light of Hope.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon or The Hobbit. Those are property of Naoko Takeuchi, JRR Tolkein and Peter Jackson for the movies. This is purely for fun and enjoyment. **

* * *

** Isilmë Aranel, Calad od Estel**

**Prologue**

_"It is during our darkest moments that we must focus to see the light." _Aristotle Onassis.

* * *

"You've found your courage then, Princess" Queen Matalia sneered wickedly. Her tone was full of sarcasm and malice as she stared down the thorn in her side, the last heir to the Moon Kingdom; the only one who stood between her and ultimate domination with the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal. A dark shadow spread across the land as the evil Queen's power grew, along with her once human-sized form.

"How foolish" Metalia added cruelly. "This time, you will surely die."

Before Usagi could react, the Dark Queen threw waves of powerful dark energy towards her. They hit her relentlessly again and again. But Usagi would not be deterred and continued to stand her ground with newfound strength, courage and hope. Her friends and love had sacrificed themselves for this moment. She would not fail them. Their deaths would not be in vain. Her own self-sacrifice would not be worthless. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make, for the protection of Earth, her current home, and those she had come to love.

The dark energy around the once reluctant Moon Princess increased as Metalia's power hit her with full force. Darkness stretched even further across the land, and would soon cover the world. Usagi could hear the pleas of her beloved Luna not to use the Imperium Silver Crystal, for she knew the outcome. But to protect this world, Usagi would do anything.

"Darkness will not prevail here. In the name of the Moon, I will banish you from this universe" the Princess stood strong. Her words did not falter. Now was not the time to lapse into her childish, foolish, clumsy behaviour. She had to put the teenager behind her and become who she was born to be. She would take up her mother's duty and do her fallen Kingdom proud. She was the Earth's only hope now.

Light began to emanate from the crystal, growing brighter. Usagi's Senshi form dispersed, and was replaced with her white muslin gown. The crescent moon upon her forehead glowed bright, as she opened her cerulean eyes. She stared at the Dark Queen before her with a fierce intensity and brought the crystal before her. It was time.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Princess Serenity cried. The crystal pulsed within her outstretched hands, and she could feel her power growing.

"I will rule this universe in the name of Chaos" Metalia taunted mercilessly. Her shrill voice pierced the young princess' sensitive ears.

"I believe in this world – all worlds. I will fight to save them and I will defend this world that everyone tried to protect" Serenity retorted with strength she never knew she had. Serenity could feel the presence of her fallen warriors. Though their bodies had gone, their spirits remained. She was no longer just fighting for them – but with them. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus were supporting her in this battle. Serenity could feel their power, and it only fuelled her further.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Princess Serenity cried, her voice echoing across the dark wasteland. It was her final command. The crystal pulsated with far more power. The light intensified and drove the darkness back. Serenity could hear the shrieks of frustration from her opponent and found comfort in the victory before her. Her entire body shook violently as her own strength began to fail her. With thoughts of hope, warmth, compassion, determination, courage and love Serenity poured every ounce of her being and power into the crystal. A brilliant white light enveloped the land, like the explosion of a supernova. It penetrated every dark crevice of Earth and replaced it with a warm light. The light of hope had driven out the darkness and destroyed its evil vessel.

_Thank you, everyone. _Serenity's last thought fell with her and the heirloom of her people. Her task here was complete. With the knowledge the Earth was now safe the young Princess begged the crystal to return home to be at peace once more. Although Serenity thought she would return to Earth, she was unaware that the crystal had other plans for her as she was needed elsewhere…

* * *

Lord Elrond gazed upon Rivendell's courtyard. He felt a strange change in the atmosphere, as though something had shifted in the world. It was a disturbance. He could not be certain of its effects and wondered if the other guardians had felt it too... Perhaps he should ask.

Elrond turned to make his way to his personal study but stopped in his tracks; it seemed that the Lady Galadriel was already calling out to him through the process of Ósanwe (telepathy).

"Lady Galadriel, it is an honour as always" Elrond spoke through the telepathic pathway.

"I feel an unfamiliar presence upon us" Galadriel replied in her ethereal tone.

"I felt it too" Elrond confirmed after a moment's pause. "A stranger walks among us… though, I do not feel they pose a threat" Elrond added, almost as an afterthought. He couldn't understand it, but he knew the presence he felt was not a dark one.

"No" Galadriel replied knowingly. Instead, she felt warmth spread throughout her the moment this stranger appeared in Middle Earth. Though she could not yet explain how this event had come to pass, Galadriel was comforted by it.

"Perhaps they are an ally?" Elrond suggested hopefully. He was not blind to the darkness that had begun to spread ever so slowly in their world.

"Indeed, but we must see this newcomer before we can know" Galadriel replied. Although this stranger was no foe, they may not be an ally either – but rather neutral. It was all quite strange, and a rather unsettling situation.

"I will send word to Mithrandir, he would have felt the presence too" Elrond suggested.

"Mithrandir's ability to judge character will prove useful. I feel there is a purpose here, we just need to discover it" Galadriel concluded the conversation and so the telepathic pathway disconnected. It was time to discover the identity of this stranger, and what destiny had in store for them.

* * *

**A/N - I realise it seems a bit odd that Galadriel is using telepathy, but it is a trait of the elves and was used in DOS between her and Gandalf so I thought I would use it here. **

**Anyway, let me know what you all think. Reviews are always appreciated, as is constructive criticism.**

**Thanks,**

**Kiwi**


	2. An Unfortunate Turn of Events

**A/N - Thank you to those who have favourited, followed and reviewed. It really means a lot to me, and motivates me to get chapters out more quickly. Now, having read lots of girl falls into ME fiction, and tempted slightly to write one myself haha, I noticed most of them do not mention the fact that Westron is spoken in Middle Earth as the common language, so there would actually be a language barrier. With Usagi being Japanese there is an added language barrier, so I hope I did this chapter justice in how her character would go through all that. The pace at the beginning might be a little slow, but that is just to set the scene with Usagi involved - things will be sped up cause I like lots of action but also try to keep things realistic - like ****friendships and romances... they'll be slow building. You can even let me know who you would like Usagi to be with ;).**

**SelenaWolf: Thanks for your review. I have not yet decided whether the Outers will make an appearance, but it is possible. The Inner Senshi have been reincarnated... but on Earth or Middle Earth we do not know. I have not actually decided whether they will help from afar (on Earth) or near (in Middle Earth) but we shall see. Outers and Inners can always go there via Sailor Teleport if Sailor Moon gets into trouble... as she most likely will but I haven't planned that far ahead. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them :). **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon or The Hobbit. Those are property of Naoko Takeuchi, JRR Tolkein and Peter Jackson for the movies. This is purely for fun and enjoyment.**

* * *

** Isilmë Aranel, Calad od Estel**

**Chapter One: An Unfortunate Turn of Events.**

_"Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." _Seneca.

* * *

Gandalf had indeed felt the sudden new presence in Middle Earth. Lord Elrond's letter only confirmed this, as well as his subsequent suspicions. The request of Thorin Oakenshield to help the Dwarves reclaim Erebor and the sudden arrival of this newcomer was no coincidence. He believed that the destiny of this stranger was entwined with the quest, somehow. Although he did not think they were the fifteenth member of the company, Gandalf had a gut feeling they were indeed significant for one reason or another and he was determined to find out. Therefore he would seek this stranger out first before he made his way to the Shire in search of the hobbit. Gandalf mounted his horse and took off towards the West with great haste. Luckily for him, the new presence wasn't too far away.

Usagi awoke with a pounding headache as she opened her eyes. Unfortunately, she was met with blurred vision and mentally sighed. That was the second time… the last she opened her eyes she had been surrounded by trees, and had dizzily made her journey to wherever this was… some dream she had. But seriously, where was she and why was she travelling arduously through a forest, tripping over her own feet as she walked. Now Usagi found herself surrounded by people, a welcome sight compared to the endless trees, so hopefully they would be able to point her in the right direction… right? But knowing Usagi's and her clumsiness she'd probably managed to fall over and injure herself so they might think of her as a burden. Still, her head ached and she just wished her vision would clear up so she could at least see where she had fallen this time.

"Miss?" came a polite, feminine voice from above her. Luckily Usagi's vision had begun to clear and she gazed up at a kind face.

"Hai" Usagi responded, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. She was met with silence from the portly woman before her.

"See, she is neither deaf nor mute, she is just a very confused young lady it would seem" another voice said A second woman came into Usagi's view that was slightly taller and thinner with an angular face.

"Are you alright my dear?" the first woman asked in kind.

Usagi listened as they began to talk above her. Aside from the concerned looks on their faces, which meant they were no threat, poor Usagi had absolutely no idea what any of these women were saying. She couldn't even catch a fair few of words, let alone enough to understand a sentence. She had learned some English in school, but sadly hadn't been particularly good at it. This was definitely not English, and that was the only language aside from Japanese that she could speak (something) in. How on Earth was she going to respond? But more importantly – how did she end up here, in what looked like pictures she had seen of an old English village but it was definitely not England. Was she on a school trip, or a holiday with the family? Probably – and she had just managed to get herself lost or had fallen asleep in public... that wouldn't be the first time. Typical Usagi - she could just hear her parents now!

"Look she's scared to death, the poor child", the second woman said as she noticed Usagi's sudden fear stricken expression.

"Is she lost?" a third woman from behind Usagi asked. Her eyes rapidly shot from woman to woman, almost hoping to understand them. But to no avail – she was lost, without any clue as to how she got here or what the heck was going on.

"She took a nasty fall and is probably hurt. She won't have been left here alone… let us find her family" a fourth woman added in a worried tone. Usagi turned to face her. Thank goodness she had come across these motherly women! She may not have understood their words, but their voices were full of warmth and care. She felt somewhat safe with them even though she began to tremble. Poor Usagi had no clue what was going on and it was beginning to frighten her.

"Here, let us help you… what's your name?" the first woman asked, looking down at her with a patient smile. Usagi knew the last sentence, even though she didn't understand the rest of it – why hadn't she paid attention in school. If only she had listened and learned how to at least ask for directions – but where did she know in England aside from some of the main cities? And why did she forget the hotel she and her family (or the school) might have been staying at. None of it made any sense to her! She could have cried then and there but was brought crashing down to Earth when she looked up at the expectant faces on the women above her.

"Er…" Usagi began, hoping that any of these women might recognise Japanese… yeah, right! However, before she could speak a word in her native tongue Usagi was interrupted by a masculine voice above her that was etched with worldly age and kindness.

"Ah, there you are my dear" Gandalf's voice boomed from above her. Usagi's fear-stricken gaze snapped towards an extremely tall man. Even from the floor she knew he would tower above her when she stood. He looked most odd to her with a pointed hat, grey robes, long grey hair and beard that reached his belly-button and a staff… _what is going on? Who are these strange people? Why am in a market place? Why can't I understand anything at all? _These questions rolled around in Usagi's mind like a record on repeat. It was just too much for her, and she felt herself wanting to faint or cry heartily. But she was in too much shock too numb to do much of anything… but a few tears fell from her eyes to grace her cheek.

"Gandalf" the third woman greeted, surprised that Gandalf would be acquainted with someone so young.

"You must keep an eye on her, she's managed to hit her head and get lost from you it seems" the fourth woman reprimanded, albeit in a kind fashion.

"You would think she might be a little more balanced" the first woman thought aloud though it wasn't meant as an insult.

"Yes, but we all fall every now and again" Gandalf replied, making polite small talk. He could see the girl gaze quizzical up at them, though there was no denying the panic, upset and fear there too. She seemed to be in shock, she was frozen like a statue.

"Well, I'm glad she is no longer lost, we were about to help her find her parents. Where are they?" the second woman asked, ever the caring, worried mother.

"Alas she is an orphan. By request of her parents I am taking her to her extended family in Gondor" Gandalf replied, looking ever so solemn. The countenance on the ladies changed to one of pity and sympathy. Usagi looked up towards them and noticed this. She was ever so confused, and now more so.

"Well we are glad she is in safe hands" the fourth woman spoke again, while the others murmured in agreement. Seconds later they bid the old, friendly wizard farewell and went about their business.

Gandalf looked back at the young girl before him. If he was quite honest he was surprised this was the sudden presence… He failed to see how this young maiden (with such ridiculously long hair) could be so important – but then appearances could be deceiving. He found it amusing that these women thought her to be a child, but her current situation probably would have warranted such a thought. After all, she did look particularly vulnerable and fragile, and ever so small on the floor.

"I am Gandalf the Grey my dear, but I am also known as the Wandering Wizard… You had better come with me - I have some questions that need answering" Gandalf spoke, motioning for her to stand and follow him. Usagi stood, happy to be off the floor so she didn't have to crane her neck so much, but did not move to follow him. If she needed to run in the opposite direction she needed to be in the position to do so. She didn't get the impression this man was a threat – he was extremely old, and had a sympathetic countenance. But she knew not to trust strangers.

"Who are you, where am I?" Usagi asked worriedly and suspiciously in her Japanese language. She also noticed her conservative bodice with a brooch in the centre and long flowing skirt beneath. She ran her fingers through her fringe in frustration, but came to discover her usual odango hairstyle was absent. Instead her long hair cascaded down her back in loose waves until it reached her ankles. This was getting weirder and weirder. She didn't like this – not one bit. She wanted to be out of this strange situation right now, but she found herself still frozen to the spot. _Move legs, move please! _Usagi pleaded, on the verge of tears once again. This was all too much for hear to bear right now, she'd lost her family, understood none of the language, was dressed strangely and had no clue as to how she got there. In fact… her memory of what she was doing before she woke up was all but lost to her. Usagi's legs began to tremble as everything started to sink in, and her eyes began to roll backwards into her head so he had to fight the urge to faint. Goodness knows what would happen to her if she did!

Gandalf merely stared at the young maiden… she did not sound (no really look) like any from this world. She _needed_ to fit in, so he would have to remedy that... just how to do it? He also noticed that she was almost two feet shorter than him – no wonder those women thought she was a child. She was still taller than a hobbit, but smaller than the tallest dwarf. It was strange for a woman of man to be so short. He wondered where she was from, and assumed she spoke to him just now in her native tongue… a strange language, but pleasing to the ears.

"I'm from Japan?" Usagi spoke in broken English… trying very hard to recall what she knew from school, but regretted it the moment she saw the man's expression crease in confusion. _Who hadn't heard of Japan?_ Usagi was getting increasingly more impatient with how this whole scene was playing out. And then her trail of thought stopped right there. This _must_ be some sort of dream. That was it and explained everything! She ate too much cake and ice cream and now she was paying the price during her food coma. Or her mother had forced her to study for a _long _time, and had resulted in her strange dreams. Maybe she could still take control of the situation… after all, if it was a dream she had nothing to fear.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino" Usagi said, rather quietly, wondering whether she had spoken the correct English… perhaps he hadn't understood her before because she had gotten in wrong?

Gandalf wanted to ask her a question, but understood there was a severe language barrier… one he was not quite sure how to overcome. He didn't want to spook this poor woman further, seeing as she looked like a terrified rabbit cornered by a wolf. He placed his hand by his ear to signal he didn't hear her as he walked towards her so he could hear better. Gandalf was ever so careful, walking slowly so as not to alarm her further and offered her a warm, comforting smile.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino" she replied after a small hesitation, pointing to herself to emphasise what she was trying to get across. This dream was extremely weird… it was honestly getting stranger and stranger as time wore on, and desperately hoped she would wake up soon.

"An unusual name" Gandalf replied, with no intent to be rude. He was just making an observation. Tears began to well in the young woman's eyes as this whole situation felt too real to be a dream. Usagi bit her lip to stop her from crying, but ended up whimpering and would eventually sob.

"Where am I?" she asked, using what English she knew to decipher where she was. She may as well while she was in this dream – if she could take control of it then she would wake up, right? However, Gandalf could not understand what she was saying… but her eyes darted around her, looking quizzically at everything and her brow furrowed in confusion. Perhaps she was asking where they were?

"You are in the village Bree, just East of the Shire. That is the destination we are headed for" Gandalf replied, but noticed the slightly confused expression on her face. Still nothing…how far away was the place she called home?

"Do you speak the common language? Westron?" Gandalf asked.

Usagi couldn't reply even if she wanted to. Everything was lost on her ears… the language was far too confusing. She knew from the tone of his voice he had asked a question, but she could not absorb what he had asked so she remained silent.

"I do not see how I can help and unfortunately we are wasting time" Gandalf harrumphed, frustrated that he could no help her. Usagi's eyes widened considerably and she took small steps back away from the man for she could tell he was annoyed. She didn't want to anger him further… that was all she needed in this strange place. Why couldn't she just wake up and go home? Unfortunately, this was all too real at the moment, and Usagi wished more than anything that she was able to understand. This wasn't a Disney's Pocahontas type of situation where she could listen with her heart, feel the wind around her and suddenly understand what the hell he was saying – or what was going on! She noticed the wizened old man walking towards her again, and she fought the urge to step back.

There was no way to indicate whether he was dangerous, but while she was frightened in a situation she could not understand she didn't want him near her at the moment. _Please, please… I just want to understand… let me understand, please. _Usagi prayed to whatever deity would listen to her and take mercy on her. Usagi stepped back slightly, not wanting to be near the old man with the strange robes and pointy hat. Besides who knew what kind of horrible magic his staff was capable of? He could be a dark wizard in disguise… a wolf in sheep's clothing. The idea unsettled Usagi even more, she just wanted to understand him – why was it so difficult? Was it too much to ask? _Please, just le me understand! _Usagi thought, praying again with all her might as tears fell down her cheeks and she shook as she sobbed.

"I am not going to hurt you" Gandalf reassured her sincerely. And he did mean it, but it did nothing to help her discomfort. Wait, what?! Stop, freeze and rewind for a second! She was even more confused now… how could she suddenly hear clearly? Had someone or something actually answered her prayers? Usagi felt a warmth emanate from her chest, it was a comforting feeling. She felt as though her ears had been syringed– while moments ago she had understood absolutely nothing of people's conversations it was now as if she were listening to her mother tongue. Usagi was ever so anxious now. How could she understand a different language she could not normally in her dreams?

Her stomach jumped into her throat when she realised how real everything felt and she was beginning to feel a little queasy. Every emotion and sense was heightened… it was too real to be a dream. Unfortunately for Usagi, she was beginning to get the horrible feeling that this wasn't actually a dream…

"You won't?" Usagi asked a very surprised Gandalf in perfect Westron.

"The common tongue is now your first language?" Gandalf asked, which Usagi once again understood perfectly. She shrugged and nodded in response, still crying silently but relieved that the wise old wizard wouldn't hurt her. Gandalf was most shocked that after speaking a totally different language with no understanding of Westron the young maiden now spoke it with the same ease as someone who had since birth. That was strange… perhaps the transition from wherever she came from to here had somehow prevented her from understanding them. Yet another question he needed answering… this girl was a mystery he could tell. But, at least she could not understand what he was trying to say.

"I tried to introduce myself before… I am Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey – also known as the Wandering Wizard. I guessed earlier that your name is Usagi Tsukino?" Gandalf spoke, looking at the young woman expectantly.

"Yes…" Usagi answered, not really looking at him or registering how any of this was possible.

"Can this even happen in dreams?" Usagi pondered out loud to herself, clinging onto a vain hope that she was stuck in a dream. But that's when she could hear the change in her accent too. Now _that _terrified her immensely. Usagi began to tremble with apprehension and confusion. What was _really _going on? Tears also filled her eyes again – apparently she had no cried enough yet! But then again, this was all way too much for her take in and she was in no way equipped to handle this sort of thing.

"I'm afraid to tell you that you are not dreaming. Though I do not know how your presence came to be here in Middle Earth, it appears that you are needed here" Gandalf explained softly, albeit a little cryptically.

What he said made Usagi's heart sink instantly. _Middle Earth? _She had never heard of anything like that before! She wasn't even on Earth anymore? How in the world had something like this happened? How could she suddenly be so far from home, trapped in another dimension, another world? How did this even exist? This never happened, except in stories… dear God, she was living Alice in Wonderland! Usagi was beginning to see double, her head was spinning at a rapid pace and her legs felt like jelly. She could feel bile rising in her throat from everything she had just heard. Couldn't this be some kind of practical joke? Please, let this be her subconscious' or someone's idea of a joke!

"You mean to say that I'm stuck here?" Usagi blurted out incredulously, her tone full of worry. She didn't want to believe it – she couldn't. Gandalf hushed her so she didn't draw any more stares from passers-by and grabbed her arm gently to usher her out of the village. Now they were outside Usagi couldn't help herself and doubled over to release the bile in her throat. She wretched violently, coughed and spluttered without restraint. She was about to fall to her knees when Gandalf steadied her and pulled her towards him like a loving grandfather. Usagi burst into tears as she realised Gandalf was offering her a shoulder to lean on (metaphorically of course as the petite woman wouldn't be able to reach).

"I don't know why I'm here. What could I possibly contribute? I am just a teenager, just an ordinary girl!" Usagi cried heartily, using the wizard's sleeve as a tissue for her tears. Though Gandalf was mildly repulsed by the sounds she had been making (not ladylike at all), he kept her close to his side. He allowed her to cry, knowing it was too much to take in. He would be her rock right now, the support and stability she needed in order to get through this. But – she was not ordinary like she claimed to be, nor as young as she seemed to think she was, and it pained him to be the bearer of more confusing and unfortunate news.

"My dear, you are no teen ager" Gandalf informed her sadly. But he couldn't help but wonder why she thought she was a teenager… what was that anyway – a young adult or an older child? Either way, she most certainly was not – not with eyes that looked as though they had seen such struggle and pain buried beneath a joyful exterior. It was clear she had endured a lot in her life, and it did not fit the child she claimed to be.

"No – that's impossible. I am a High School student!" Usagi practically wailed. Gandalf had no idea what she was referring to. She spoke the common tongue yet she still spoke in another language. He still felt pity for the young maiden.

"Your situation is unfortunate and uncommon. But you are meant to be here Usagi Tsukino. Lord Elrond awaits our arrival in Rivendell where he can better explain your presence here. I wish I could be of more help. Perhaps you are forgetting something about your life before your arrival here?" Gandalf prompted. Now that he was stood next to this young lady, he felt a strange aura about her. A warmth that was most unlike the usual kind – almost as if it were some sort of power buried deep inside her.

Usagi began to feel warmth emanate from her chest, something comforting and vaguely familiar. In fact she felt it earlier, just before she had spoken properly to Gandalf… it was a nice feeling. From her teary eyed gaze, Usagi peered down to see a crystal embedded in her brooch – and it appeared to be shining ever so slightly. She found that it gave her hope. But that still wasn't enough to prevent her tears, as they kept coming. Although she did feel like she was forgetting something, Usagi was far too emotionally and mentally overwhelmed to contemplate anything. Instead she cried more, sobbing uncontrollably as her body shook violently.

"I will do all I can to help you" Gandalf said with sincerity, hoping it would stop her crying. She did for it looked like she could cry no more. But she looked glum, dejected and utterly miserable. It was a sore sight to see – she was such a fair young lady who would be much better off smiling.

"You said you are a Wizard… can't you just send me home with your magic, please? I don't belong here and I don't want to be here… I just want to be an ordinary girl" she asked and admitted dejectedly, already knowing the answer to her question. Her hope was beginning to fade as the gravity of the situation finally hit her. What if she never returned home and destiny kept her here? Would she ever see her family and friends again or be doomed to this place? Usagi's crying started up again – she knew she was a cry-baby (everyone said so) but this time it was different. She was allowed to cry now, it was warranted – and she would cry until she was hoarse. It was the only way she could begin to try and cope with all this.

"Perhaps you will return home after you serve your purpose. Fate has brought you here Usagi, and once you have fulfilled your destiny, I see no reason why you should stay… I am confident you will return home" Gandalf replied in an attempt to give her hope. He didn't know if what he said held any comfort for the young lady, but he couldn't leave her to her own pained thoughts.

"I hope so" Usagi replied with a sad smile. His words didn't hold much comfort for her but she appreciated the lengths he was going to. He was such a kind soul.

"So you'll take me to this place, to this person who can help me?" Usagi asked after some moments of silence. She had alternated between sobbing and hiccupping until now. She felt tired, weary and positively overwhelmed. How she was still standing right now was beyond her.

"Yes, but we will not be alone. Lord Elrond can also aid me with another quest – one that you will now have to accompany I'm afraid" Gandalf explained, though his tone was kind and caring.

Usagi looked as though she was about to respond, but Gandalf noticed the emptiness in her eyes. She was in a state of being both extremely overwhelmed and shocked. Usagi's legs felt like jelly again, her whole body was aching and she felt extremely dizzy – like she had spun on too many times during a game of 'dizzy dinosaurs'. She couldn't hold herself together anymore, she felt like a numb and empty shell. Crying had taken everything out of her, and all this emotional turmoil just left her hollow. She just couldn't find it in her to be strong or keep standing anymore. Within seconds her legs crumbled beneath her like an avalanche and fell from underneath her. Her body toppled afterwards, and she landed on the hard floor just before Gandalf almost caught her.

* * *

**A/N - So there's another chapter in the series. Let me know what you all think - constructive criticism is always appreciated and encouraged. Hope you all have a great week, I'll try and get the next chapter up soon.**

**Thanks again,**

**Kiwi.**


	3. To The Shire

**A/N - Hello again, managed to get in a quick update before classes start tomorrow. Not sure how often I'll be able to update but will do my best to keep it as regularly as possible.**

**Thank you so much to all who have followed, favourited, reviewed and whoever added me to a community (i feel privileged, thank you) - you all get great big snuggly virtual hugs from me for being awesome. All constructive criticism is welcome, any questions will be answered and suggestions are welcome too. As I said, things will move slowly-ish at this point while Usagi comes to terms with things and the journey is about to start, then it should pick up.**

**Disclaimer: The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings belongs to the talented and inspiring J.R.R Tolkien and Sailor Moon to the brilliant Naoko Takeuchi. **

* * *

** Isilmë Aranel, Calad od Estel**

**Chapter Two: To The Shire.**

_"Middle-Earth is our world." _J.R.R Tolkien.

* * *

Usagi Tsukino was not what Gandalf had been expecting – not at all. Although there was definitely strength within this woman, he didn't know how she could help on a perilous quest. But there was no denying a quiet power about her…

Usagi began to stir from her fainting spell, or maybe she was just waking up? She could hope right… But when she opened her eyes, she noticed Gandalf sitting under a tree smoking a pipe. It was enough to make her keel over again, had he not seen her.

"It's nice to see that you are awake" he called over to her as she sat up on her elbows and looked at him.

"I had hoped it was a dream", she admitted. But it wasn't, and she wasn't going to go home (at least not for a while). She was just going to have to find some way of coming to grips with that fact.

"I cannot imagine what you are going through" Gandalf responded in kind – and he meant every word. She could hear the pity and sadness in his voice. Why was this happening to her? She could ask herself that time and time again. She did not want this – she just wanted to be an ordinary girl of Earth. Alas, it would appear someone had other plans for her. But why was she so special? She had no power, no skills or strength to speak of (or at least that's what she thought).

Usagi didn't want any of this to be real but knowing it was, meant she had to work her way through it. She couldn't spend the whole time complaining otherwise Gandalf might leave her behind – and he was her only friend right now in this Middle Earth. Suddenly her stomach grumbled – well at least some things didn't change even though everything else had. But it would not do well to dwell on that. She had cried enough, and had woken up in the same place. It was not a dream and there was nothing she could do. Usagi realised she was just going to have to accept her fate and hope she returned home at the end.

"Is there any chance you can use your magic to make a feast?" Usagi asked hopefully, her mouth beginning to water a little. To her chagrin Gandalf let out a hearty laugh as a response before apologising that he could not. Instead he produced some bread and cheese and offered it to her. That wouldn't be enough for her stomach and she knew that, but it would be rude to say it. He had been so generous towards her, patient and caring as well. So she accepted the small meal and began to eat in the most un-ladylike fashion.

"I didn't realise you were so hungry" Gandalf observed from over his pipe as he watched her feast. She stuffed her face and ate the meal like it was the last she would ever have. Usagi realised that it was probably very rude of her, especially since this particular world was rather old-fashioned. But she didn't apologise nor did she really care. She was still in a sombre mood and in need of cheering up somehow. Food always did the trick for her, and she did find she felt marginally better after her meal.

"Now Usagi… your name is very unique, and not of this world. The guardians of Middle Earth and I felt your arrival, but young ladies from other worlds will not be taken well here. I'm sorry to say that you will need a new identity while you are here – at least for now…" Gandalf explained to her as he motioned for her to stand up. They needed to start the journey to Hobbiton and get the fourteenth member of the company. He didn't yet know how he was going to explain Usagi's presence to Thorin, but she needed to make it to Rivendell no matter what.

"I guess so" Usagi replied, but the thought pained her. She didn't want to be someone else – she just wanted to be Usagi Tsukino. But that clearly wasn't going to happen. Gandalf ignored her response once again and decided to continue.

"I know this situation is an inconvenience but we need to make the most of it. We need to know why you're here and then see if we can get you home. Your presence here could very well be a mistake, but I doubt it. In any case we need to know. Since your hair is golden, I suggest you say you are from Rohan" Gandalf suggested.

"What's Rohan?" Usagi asked hurriedly.

"I was about to explain" Gandalf harrumphed. He was getting ever so slightly impatient with her interruptions (though they were warranted). Gandalf could have done with some sleep, but he needed to watch over her. She was under his protection and needed to get to their destination safe and sound.

"Rohan is a land to the East and home to the horse lords. They are part of the race of men." Gandalf explained to her.

"Ok" Usagi replied, understanding the gist of it. That seemed simple enough for her to remember.

"Now, it is uncommon for women to travel and explore Middle Earth but I will need a good excuse for you to join our company. The leader will not like the idea of a woman joining the quest at all…" Gandalf added. He paused to think for a bit while he smoked on his pipe.

"I don't really want to join the quest, but ok" Usagi replied dismally, even though it was fair enough. Just as long as he didn't ask her to pretend to be a man she was okay. Or would he? She would most certainly fail at that task – she was far too much of a girly girl to even attempt something like that.

"This company have their own quest, and they will not be deterred nor will they tolerate any shenanigans. The detour I'll be taking them on won't be taken lightly, but it is my duty to get you safely to a friend who can help… I suppose the fact that you are not much taller than a hobbit will work to your advantage too…" Gandalf suggested, although Usagi figured some of it was more for himself. He was clearly wracking his brains to figure out a way to get her to Rivendell since this quest he kept speaking of was about to start.

"What's a hobbit? And what's this quest" Usagi asked. She was now mildly intrigued about this world. Yes she was still in a sour mood and still felt very sorry for herself, but now she had eaten her mood lifted a tad. She was a little more open to this world. And if she was supposed to be a member of Middle Earth then she would have to play the part well. Usagi didn't like the idea of being pushed so far out of her comfort zone but she didn't like the idea of being in danger much either…

And so Gandalf and Usagi made the journey on horseback to the Shire while Gandalf told her all about Middle Earth, the hobbits, dwarves, elves and men of this world. She had to admit she liked the idea of a hobbit lifestyle – eating six meals a day. Usagi _loved _food, and was constantly eating… in fact she was peckish now. She was happy Gandalf had given her some snacks for the road ahead but was more than a little put at how surprised he was that she could eat so much and so often. Was that not common among women here?

There was so much to this world that even her wildest imagination could not have cooked up. She wouldn't have been surprised if she had heard the stories Gandalf told her before. They sounded like fairy tales. But when he told her of the quest, Usagi's heart reached out for those poor wandering souls without a home. It was admirable for them to take it back, she just wished she could offer more help. Unfortunately she came to the conclusion she would be a burden as she had _no _skills to offer whatsoever. Over the course of the journey Usagi managed to get hold of some bands to tie her hair into her usual hairstyle. That was one thing she refused to change about her identity – and Gandalf allowed her that at least (even though it was after much argument). Apparently they would arrive in Bree tomorrow afternoon – did he expect her to sleep on this horse? How was she going to wash? She figured there were still some things she would need to get used to and some comforts she would have to live without. Although she didn't like that idea, she had no choice but to suck it up and deal with it. She would eventually, but not after kicking and screaming some more about – even if it was mentally rather than verbally.

After much uncomfortable travelling they finally arrived in the Shire. Usagi could have thought she was in heaven – the place was the most beautiful countryside with grass so green it couldn't have been real. There were large rolling hills, gardens, windy paths, and tall trees one could climb or sit underneath. But the greatest sight of all was the houses, which were under the hill. These people lived underground! And she could see by the windows under the hill that these were proper houses. Her sour mood was beginning to lift now she was in such a happy place. The bright smiles of the people, the joyful atmosphere and the happy faces were contagious. Maybe she could get used to this?

"Right Usagi, I'm going to seek out Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. I would prefer if you did not accompany me for the moment as I need to speak to him myself" Gandalf explained to her.

"Shall I wait for you?" Usagi asked, not knowing what else she could do.

"No, my dear by all means explore. You are now a part of this world Usagi. If I do not see you then just make your way to Bilbo Baggins' house. I will meet you there later with the rest of our company" Gandalf told her, before he made his way on foot to Bilbo's house.

"Ok then" Usagi called out. She was a little miffed that he had just left her here. But with the Shire being such a quaint, simple place and with kind happy people it couldn't have been so bad. She looked about her at all the content gardeners in their fields, children playing, wives hanging the laundry outside. It really was an incredible sight – unlike anything she had ever seen before. Where to begin?

Usagi could smell all the wonderful aromas coming from people's houses and her stomach gurgled. Well, looks like she now had something to do – eat. So Usagi set off down the pathway further into the Shire. Now that she was here she noticed that she wasn't much taller than a lot of these people – so Gandalf hadn't been exaggerating. It was like being back in Japan where the average height wasn't much taller than she. She didn't like how the people in Bree had towered over her – nor how Gandalf seemed to… hopefully this hobbit would join their company so she wouldn't be the only shorty around. Usagi also couldn't help but notice the curious glances her way from the people she passed, and how they would begin to gossip with their neighbours. No doubt about her… they could at least be subtle about it.

Usagi meandered through the lanes, with no real purpose to where she was going. She just wanted to find food – and lots of it. It was a shame she didn't know anyone – well except the name of one hobbit. Perhaps she could seek out this Bilbo Baggins out for food as a last resort? Usagi missed home. She could easily get food-to-go locally on her way home from school, after she stopped at the arcade (and often before too). She missed her friends too, as well as her mother and father. Would she ever see them again? Usagi really needed to stop thinking like this – but she hated being alone. Especially in a world she didn't know. At least Gandalf had given her somewhere to go if she lost him, but still… maybe she should go and find him. She felt safer with him after all. Now which way did he go?

Clearly Usagi had gone the wrong way, for she had ended up in a marketplace. On the upside, there was bounteous food available. Why didn't Gandalf leave her with any currency? She could hardly steal from these people! She was way too moral to even give the notion a second thought either. It amazed her how he had only just left her and she had managed to get herself lost within mere minutes. Nevertheless she made her way around the market – perhaps she might run into the wizard if luck was on her side.

She wandered aimlessly about the market, aware of the looks being sent her way and the mumblings. She didn't like the idea of having all this attention on her right now… it made her uncomfortable. What did they even have to speak about anyway? Was visiting not a regular occurrence here? Usagi hadn't been watching where she was going at all and was far too focused on the people around her to notice a figure in a hurry. Within seconds she collided with them, knocking something to the ground.

"I'm so sorry" Usagi apologised, her cheeks stained red with embarrassment. It was so like her to be so clumsy. She began to reach for the book lying on the ground.

"The fault is mine", replied a very masculine and polite voice. He knew he had run into a young lady, and aimed to avoid any further contact so he could return home quickly. He caught a glimpse of gold as he bent to retrieve his book but didn't think much of it.

As if fate was choreographing the moment, both parties' hands met over the fallen book. Usagi gasped slightly at the contact and instantly looked up. Though she regretted it the moment she met a pair of chocolate coloured eyes. She was instantly struck by how beautiful they were. Deep like pools and very intense – she found that she could not draw her eyes away like she should have.

Meanwhile, Bilbo was startled to gaze into a pair of ocean-blue eyes. It was hard come by to find Shirlings with blue eyes, but he was even more surprised at his behaviour. He had never been so bold to hold the gaze of a woman in a while. Of course he had dalliances during his youth, but being a middle-aged bachelor content in solitude in Bag End meant he had been out of the game for a while. He was quite happy as he was and felt no need to change his circumstances.

"Sorry" Usagi repeated herself, silently cursing her brain for not coming up with anything better. But it wasn't every day you found yourself staring into pretty eyes (and Usagi was a sucker for nice eyes)… eyes that reminded her of Motoki from the Arcade… damn it all, why couldn't she stop relating everything to people or things she knew on Earth?

"No… that's quite alright" Bilbo replied slowly, finding himself at a sudden loss for words.

The two continued to stare, unsure of how to respond or how to react. They waited patiently for each other to make the first move. Bilbo was the first to snap out of his daze as his hand grasped the book and he pulled himself up.

Usagi followed suit, and began to smooth her dress while Bilbo straightened his waistcoat.

"Good day" Bilbo bid her a brief but polite farewell and made his way passed her. He had no intention of looking back at the woman he left in the middle of the marketplace. Bilbo planned to ignore the strange feeling of warmth in his hand and continue his day as though that peculiar and undesirable encounter had not happened. Usagi could do nothing but turn around and stare at his retreating form. That had been so strange and unexpected. She noticed some of the locals begin to look at her strangely – and rightly too. She probably looked like a lovesick stalker… she shook herself out of her stupor and made her way hurriedly out of the marketplace. It was time to find Gandalf and get out of there...

Usagi had eventually made her way to the top of the hill. Once again her lack of orientation and coordination had gotten her lost and wandering like a fool around the Shire. But she had made it. She continued to follow the pathway until she noticed two figures. And low and behold – Gandalf was there; talking to who she could only assume was Bilbo Baggins. Without further ado, Usagi disregarded Gandalf's earlier request to not interrupt him and made her way towards the duo.

"Hello Gandalf" Usagi made her presence known before she looked towards the hobbit. And suddenly she wished she hadn't made the journey over to join Gandalf… for she was currently stood before the hobbit from the marketplace. Typical that she would clumsily knock into Bilbo Baggins… she could recognise those chocolate brown eyes and unruly brown hair. Usagi could feel an awkward discomfort bubbling inside her as she remembered their encounter earlier.

"You're Bilbo Baggins?" Usagi asked more than a little incredulously, before she could stop herself. She was instantly taken aback by the suspicion in his eyes, which roamed towards her.

"Y-yes" Bilbo stammered his response slightly taken aback at her tone. _Did _he know her? Not very likely – he would certainly remember if he was a friend of a woman from the race of men.

"You two are acquainted?" Gandalf asked hurriedly before his companions could get a word in. He was most curious that Usagi had already managed to meet the fourteenth member of Thorin's company.

Usagi's cheeks tinged pink because he clearly didn't recognise her. After all, it had been a very brief and rushed encounter. Now she felt like an idiot. Of course he wouldn't remember the strange run in with a woman from the village. She also felt rather miffed – she thought she was quite a memorable person – even without her unique hairstyle. And here he was looking at her as one would a stranger.

"Well…" Usagi began but was cut off by the recognition that crossed Bilbo's face. Now that Bilbo took a good look at her, he recalled the same hair and eyes from their unfortunate run in earlier. No hobbit lass would grow their hair to such extreme lengths nor wear it in such a strange style.

"Did you follow me here?" Bilbo asked in in a most accusatory tone before he could stop himself. He didn't want any trouble. He had enough from hobbit mothers for being a well-to-do bachelor and not settling down. However Bilbo rather liked living as a bachelor and intended to keep it that way. In fact, he just wanted to continue living his simple lifestyle without all these odd encounters and unnecessary interruptions. He just wanted to sit quietly, smoke his pipe, read his books and wait patiently for the next mealtime. Was that honestly too much to ask for?

"What? No!" Usagi replied instantly, affronted that he would accuse her of stalking. Sure it looked bad… but he was just jumping to conclusions. "I'm waiting for Gandalf", she added to clear up any confusion. She watched Bilbo's eyes widen at that. Bilbo figured she must be in on this adventure too. But why Gandalf would bring a young maiden on a dangerous adventure was beyond him. He didn't even want to begin thinking about why she wanted to join something like this, or what could happen to her. Or what could happen to him on an adventure. He just wanted these bothersome individuals to leave him be.

"Well I've decided, it would be very good for you, and very amusing for me. So I shall inform the others", Gandalf said with finality. But Bilbo wasn't having any of it. Did Bilbo not have a say in the matter now? Why couldn't these people leave him alone? He just wanted to be left in peace. He had a very comfortable, settled life and was entirely respectable. He didn't want anything extraordinary… ordinary would do just nicely. Ordinary was what he liked best.

""No… no… we do not want any adventures here – not today… not tomorrow… try over the hill" Bilbo looked flustered and agitated as he tried to _politely _(though that was stretching it) refuse the adventure. "Good morning" he concluded before he scurried inside his door to return to his warm hearth.

Usagi could hear him lock the door behind him too – _paranoid much? _She thought he was over-reacting. After all, she was stuck in a completely different world where nothing was familiar and she was trying to give it a go. He was just too afraid to leave his house and step outside the Shire. But that would probably do him some good from the looks of things… he was _way too _attached to this place. And at least it was _the same _world!

"What are you doing?" Usagi asked Gandalf as she noticed him carving a marking into the front door.

"Leaving a sign" Gandalf replied with a wink, once he had come to stand by her again. He had a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and a knowing smile plastered on his face. Clearly the old wizard was up to something, and from the looks of things he didn't plan on leaving the Shire without the hobbit. Well, from what Usagi had seen – he was going to have to drag him on this adventure.

Bilbo peered out the window as he waited for the odd duo to leave him in the same peace and quiet he lost when Gandalf approached him that day. He didn't much care for these peculiar encounters, which happened one after the other. The first being with that strange woman (whose odd hairstyle didn't escape him) who was altogether too short to be a woman of man or a she-elf, nor stocky enough or bearded to be a dwarf, nor short or curvy enough to be a hobbit. Whoever she was, she made him a tad uncomfortable. And then when he thought he could just sit in contentment with his pipe, he had been interrupted again. But this time by Gandalf the Wandering Wizard of all people. And was he selling his famous fireworks? No. He was selling (very poorly) an adventure that Bilbo had no desire to join. Why would he want to go on an adventure anyway? They took him away from his cosy, warm house and his stacks of books. Those were all the adventure he needed. The world outside the Shire was no place for a hobbit, especially one so content. _Please, just go away _Bilbo thought, and was happy when they turned back the way they came.

"Let's get the rest of the company" Gandalf told her as they made their way back, unaware of one hobbit's watchful gaze.

"Will they not have an issue with this?" Usagi asked, worriedly. The last thing she needed was _another _person looking at her with a mixture of discomfort and a small amount of distrust.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it, my dear. But I feel that since you will not be part of the quest per say, things will work in our favour" Gandalf replied with a warm smile. Usagi certainly hoped so...

* * *

**A/N - Thoughts, comments and suggestions once again are all appreciated and encouraged. Thanks for reading, and hope you all had a great weekend. Hopefully will update soon. Have a good week!**

**Thanks again,**

**Kiwi.**


End file.
